


Cat

by DeckofDragons



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cat, Cat adoption, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Raccoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Soldier finds a kitty.





	Cat

The little cat was small, cute, and defenseless, Soldier couldn’t just _leave_ her out in the cold and snow. So, he brought her back to base with him, hiding her in his coat until he reached his room lest someone see her and try to and tell him he couldn’t keep her.

Once in his room, he placed her on the little table to get a better look at her. She was a black kitty with green eyes. Her fur was a mess and she was wet but other than for how small and thin she was, she seemed fine.

“Good cat,” Soldier told her as he ran two fingers over her head.

She meowed up at him in response. They were off to a good start already. She wasn’t hostile so he wouldn’t have to worry about keeping any bite or claw marks hidden from the team.

He was going to have to get her a cat bed next time he went into town, meaning he’d have to hitch a ride next time one of the others went for a supply run. He’d would’ve walked but even he wasn’t dumb enough to walk all that way in this wretched cold. He’d need some fresh cat food too and…

There was a knock on his door.

“Who is there?” he demanded.

“Me.” Demo.

Soldier frowned as he thought. On one hand he loved Demo and trusted him more than anyone else but on the other hand, Demo had been in agreement with the rest of the group about the last time Soldier had brought an animal back to base with the intent to keep it. He hadn’t had much choice but to release Precious back into the wild.

Before Solider could come to a decision – to be fair, such things tended to take him a while sometimes – the door opened and Demo stepped. “You okay?”

The cat let out a rather loud meow in complaint as Soldier grabbed her again and pulled her close to try to hide her in his coat.

“Is that a cat?” Demo said, eyebrow raising as he at least had the decency to close the door.

Cover blown, Soldier sighed and put her back on the table. “Yes, and I am keeping her. I don’t care what you have to say about it, it is _far_ too cold for outside for her.” This time no matter what, Soldier wasn’t going to let anyone else sway him, he’d _die_ for his new cat if that’s what it took.

Demo bent down by the desk to look at her. She meowed again and lifted her head into his hand as he pet her. “Where’d you find her?”

“Outside when I was out running. Like I said, I’m keeping her, nothing you or any of the others say is going to change my mind on this.”

“I never said you couldn’t. I don’t think any of the others would either, Medic’s got his birds so pets are allowed here, far as I can tell anyway.”

“That’s not how it was with Precious.” They’d all been _very_ insistent that Soldier couldn’t keep her because she was ‘rabid’ and ‘vicious’ when all she’d needed was a little bit of love and training.

“Uh… you’re still upset about that, huh?” Demo said with a wince. “I guess you would be. Sorry love, but raccoons ain’t pets, they’re wild animals. I would’ve let you keep her though if she wasn’t trying to kill you and everyone else who came close, including me.” Well… it couldn’t be denied that she’d attacked everyone who came close but that’s just because she had a fighting spirit. “Cats are fine though, this one seems friendly.”

Soldier took a deep breath as he crossed his arms. They’d argued about Precious a few times before – it was one of very few things they disagreed on enough for it to pop up more than once – it never got anywhere and she was already gone so… there was no point refuting Demo’s claims. Especially not when he was making it clear that he was a hundred percent okay with them keeping the cat.

“Got a name for her yet or you still thinking?” Demo said, pulling Soldier’s gaze back him.

The cat in question had curled up on the table and was fast asleep now. She was so small and lovely. Once her fur got cleaned up a bit she’d probably be beautiful too.

“Princess,” Soldier blurted out as inspiration struck. It was the perfect name, she was lovely and sweet like a princess. … Though, whether she was a boy or girl was hard to say for sure, he wasn’t sure what to look for to check. But the name felt right anyway, if need be, they could shorten it to ‘Prince’ if she was actually a he.

“Kay, want me to head to town to get stuff for her while you stay and watch her?”

Soldier looked up at him. “Would you?”

“Yeah or uh… I’ll get Engie to drive me ‘cause you know.” He grinned and made a motion as if he were drinking from a bottle. Meaning he’d unsurprisingly been drinking earlier, given the time of day it was actually surprising that he wasn’t still doing so.

“All right,” Soldier said as he stood. “Thank you.”

Demo gave him a kiss in response. Yep, his breath tasted like his alcohol of choice, a taste Soldier was growing rather fond of. “See you in a bit then,” he said as he pulled back, before exiting.

With a satisfied sigh, Soldier sat at his desk again. “Good cat,” he said again in a whisper as he lightly pet Princess. She was going to be happy here with him and Demo – and the rest of the team – he’d make sure of it.


End file.
